Thomas/The Little Engine That Could 2011 (Lady the Magical Engine That Could)
Cast *Lady as Tracy - (Lady and Tracy are both little and end with 'y') *Hiro as Rusty - (Hiro and Rusty are both old and wise) *Arthur as Shelbert - (Arthur and Shelbert are both friendly and have 1 accident) *Daisy as Minerva - (Daisy and Minerva are both vain and take passengers) *BoCo as Humphrey - (BoCo and Humphrey are both green and kind) *Derek as Rodrick - (Derek and Rodrick are both end with 'k') *Flora as Mary - (Flora and Mary are both square) *Spencer as The Evening Express - (Spencer and The Evening Express are both white and fast, and Spencer isn't always a villain.) *Owen as Tower *Belle as Beverly - (Belle and Beverly are both have names starting with "Be") *Harvey as Major (Harvey and Major are both wear red) *Madge as Jillian *Bill and Ben as Bud and Lou - (Bill and Ben and Bud and Lou are all yellow and are twins) *Bertie as Hudson - (Bertie and Hudson are both have 6 letters in 1 name) *Harold as Ace - (Harold and Ace can both fly) *Toad as Caboose - (Toad and Caboose are both at the back of the train) *Billy as Richard *Stanley as Marcus *Murdoch as Richard's Dad *Caroline as the Teacher *Arry and Bert as Scott and Stretch - (Arry and Bert and Scott and Stretch are all bullies and are twins) *Diesel 10 as Cerberus - (Diesel 10 and Cerberus are both big, strong, evil, scary, and got defeated by falling off the track) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Gallery ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1047.png|Lady as Tracy MainHiroCGI3.png|Hiro as Rusty MainArthurModel.png|Arthur as Shelbert Daisy(episode)15.png|Daisy as Minerva WrongRoad39.png|BoCo as Humphrey Derek.jpg|Derek as Rodrick TramTrouble11.png|Flora as Mary Spencer (A4).png|Spencer as The Evening Express Owen (Thomas & Friends).jpg|Owen as Tower MainBelleCGI.png|Belle as Beverly Harvey (TTTE).png|Harvey as Major Madge (TTTE).png|Madge as Jillian BufferBother8.JPG|Bill and Ben as Bud and Lou MainBertieModel.png|Bertie as Hudson MainHaroldModel.png|Harold as Ace Toad the Breakvan.png|Toad as Caboose Don'tBeSilly,Billy54.png|Billy as Richard Stanley the silver engine..jpg|Stanley as Marcus MainMurdochCGI.png|Murdoch as Richard's Dad MrsCaroline.jpg|Caroline as The Teacher Arry and Bert.jpg|Arry and Bert as Scott and Stretch the Bullies MainDiesel10Model.png|Diesel 10 as Cerberus Category:Chase the Police Dog the HTF Fan 2017